ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Protector of Earth/DS Walkthrough/World 2: West Coast
West Coast is the second world in Ben 10: Protector of Earth DS. It contains four levels and two challenges. You have access to Four Arms, Heatblast, XLR8, and Cannonbolt. The bosses are Kevin and Snap Dragon and the main enemies are plant creatures. Level 5: San Francisco Start the level as Cannonbolt. Press A to roll into a ball; this drains your energy but is the only way to effetively move as Cannonbolt. Roll to the yellow pad, which will launch Cannonbolt into the air and get you a power-up. Go right and fight the enemies. Destroy the car in your way when you get to it. Go right until you reach the next area. Go right. Destroy the car in your way and fight the enemies you encounter. When you get to a grate in the ground, use Cannonbolt's jump-special attack to break it and get some points if you wish. Then use Four Arms to climb back up and keep going right. Use the pad with Cannonbolt for a power-up and destroy the car. Break the next grate for some health if you wish. Go right, jumping from platform to platform. You will come to a platform with a Sumo Card floating obviously underneath. Drop down to get it, then go back up with the Cannonbolt pad. Keep going to the end of the level. Level 6: Redwood Forest Go right from where you start. You can go on the ground and climb the cliff with Four Arms or jump on the branches, but make your way to the top of the cliff. Jump across the stumps. On the third, jump down lower stumps to the left and grab the Sumo Card. Keep going right. Fight the new Thornhound enemies and proceed to the next area. The gap has one platform that will fall if you're on it too long. Jump across and go right. Climb the cliff as Four Arms, then jump across the platforms, not standing on them too long. Grab the power ups and then go back. Glide across the gap with Heatblast and climb the wall as Four Arms. Jump off at the branch and jump left across the branches. Jump to the tall ledge with XLR8, then climb the wall for a power-up. Go right across the branches, then climb up to the next ledge. Turn into Cannonbolt, get a rolling start, and roll into the pad. It will launch you into the next area. Go right. Defeat the Thornhounds, then climb the wall as Four Arms. Claim your points and then leave; it looks like there is another platform, but it is inaccessible. Go right from the bottom of the wall. When the path splits, the bottom path has an invincibilty power-up. Fight a Thornhound for it if you want, then take the top path.The branches have a power-up that increases attack power; go right after getting it. Enter the cave and climb the ledges to get to the end of the level. Level 7: Crater Lake Go right. Destroy the plants in your way. Jump across the vines when you get to them, minding the gaps. When they split into two paths, both lead to the same place, so your choice doesn't matter. Keep going. Be careful when you get to the small spots in the ground: spikes will come out of these and hurt you. A double jump should get you past them without injury. Go right until you get to a cliff with some platforms next to it. Climb them. The plant ahead of you will spit something into the air that then falls down. It cannot be destroyed, so time your pass so that you don't get hurt. Go right to the next area. Go right. Jump across the platform, being careful of the gaps and hazards. Keep jumping unti lyou get to another cliff and platforms. Jump to the top and go right. The next lake thing introduces logs that collapse after a few seconds of standing on them. Make your way across and climb to the top of the next cliff. At the top, defeat the enemies, then turn into Cannonbolt and roll across the cliff. The pad will propel you to the next area. Go right, as usual. Climb across the structure of pads, using XLR8 at certain points when you need to jump high. The Sumo Card here is a bit tricky. When you get to the stacked pads, go left, to a cliff with some spikes. Drop to the pad next to it, then go down one more. Below and to the left of this is another pad. Jump off of this to the left (use Heatblast if you want to be safe) to get the card, then go back right. At the edge, climb the stacked pads as XLR8, then go left. Keep climbing, following the pads, until you get to your battle with Kevin. Kevin hovers over the ground and shoots crystals and slime balls at you. Crystals go straight down and slime bals spread across the screen. This battle is tough because Kevin's attacks leave you with few openings to attack, but keep hitting him when you can. When he is damaged enough, Kevin will call drones in. I found XLR8 useful for this battle. If you get stuck underneath Kevin, he won't give you a chance to move, so go Ben or XLR8 and use their special moves to escape. Keep fighting until he dies. Level 8: Seattle Space Needle Unlike Enoch's boss, this level starts out in the boss battle. Attack the spores at the base of the Snap Dragon. It will drop things from the sky, including Cannonbolt pads. Launch yourself at it (this can be tricky) to make it drop. Attack it for all you're worth while it's on the ground. Cannonbolt can defeat it after knocking it down once. Lather, rinse, repeat, grab the Sumo Card when it dies to exit the level. Beating this level unlocks Wildvine. West Coast Challenges Defeat all of the enemies to earn a Sumo card. Vilgax drones and the plant enemies introduced in this world are fought here. There are two challenges of varying difficulties. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs